Random Beyblade Drabbles
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: See what kinds of funny things happen to your favorite Beyblade Characters! Request a chap, and anything won't effect the next chapter! so you guys can request anything! so R


**RANDOM BEYBLADE DRABBLES**

**Tyson's Doctor Appointment . . . or Was It?**

BEYBLADE PARODY - Tyson

Hilary came back sitting down with two cups of water in her hand as Tyson was a little nervous, no more like Chicken shit, and why he was nervous was because he had a Doctor's appointment with Doctor Hashimoto.

"You're doing well?" Hilary asked her pail looking boyfriend as he was looking paler than Casper.

"Y-yeah. . . I'm not nervous at all!" he said practically chugging and choking on his ice water.

Hilary was looking at him and patting his back as his choking subsided.

Tyson and Hilary have been dating since Kai lost a bet ages ago, hence yesterday. Kai knew about Tyson's appointment and tried his best to keep him calm, oh yeah those kind words keeping Tyson up all night until Hilary had to use the frying pan and large amounts of Graval and sleeping pills. Yep, that done the trick! The morning after Hilary had a hard time waking Tyson up from the deep sleep that was plausible for a Coma, so she used the frying pan again, and this time she had a hard time to get Tyson here.

"Hill. . ." Tyson said.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Hilary said sweetly.

"What did you do to me last night? I don't remember."

"Umm. . . Nothing?" She said hoping she dodged his radar.

"Ok, just wondering." he said as he didn't notice Hilary sighing in relief, of how she took advantage of him last night.

Tyson looked around the waiting room as Nurses and other sick people were going about their daily lives, the Nurses getting hit on by their perverted doctors or guys in the waiting room, a lithely sick looking person losing his lunch as it seemed like he was going soon, and also there was a cute little kid waiting with his mother as she was constantly coughing into her hand and touching her kid and kissing him. Tyson decided he should take out his cell phone and Google the web as Hilary snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hey! What the. . .?" he said as Hilary had a panicked look on her face.

"Don't you know how to read? The notice simply says 'No Cellphones Allowed'!" She said pointing to the notice on the door as the red circle with a Cigarette was just a circle when there was supposed to be a red line with the red circle.

"Oh. Why are you so panicky?"

Hilary was about to say something when she remembered.

_Last Time Hilary Was "Playing" With her Phone_

_Hilary was getting a very nice feeling down there as she was looking at her Very favorite site on her web; "Pen Island" it was called. She remembered she tricked Tyson to Google it on the internet yesterday, and he fell for it! Tyson typed in "penisland" and pressed enter when he realized it when it was too late._

_Oh that was a goooood time! Yes it was! She thought to herself. She was getting to a good picture as her orgasms started to pulsate and get hotter and hotter and then it happened. . . . One of the bitchy looking Nurses came up to her and took the phone out of her hands and bitched at her; "No Phones Allowed!"_

_Hilary got down on her knees and shouted "NOOO! MY PORN! - I mean NOOO! MY WORK!"_

Hilary looked at the same Bitchy Nurse and looked like she was having sex as she seemed to be looking at Hilary's phone, but that can't be since she gave it back after Hilary left the Hospital the last time.

Finally! Tyson was called; "Tyson Granger! Salle Trois - Room three! Tyson Granger!" Said the intercom as the speaker was clearly from France.

Hilary decided to wait in the waiting room as she snuck over Tyson's Playboy Magazines, and Tyson was sitting on the Hospital bed as he was waiting for the Doctor, but had enough time to stuff his pockets with those rubber gloves and say nothing about it when the time came for Hilary.

A doctor came in as he clearly wasn't Hashimoto, he was some guy who was wearing Hashimoto's gown, and came in with a chart as Tyson sat relaxed on the Hospital bed. "OH. Mr. Granger! I'm substituting for Hashimoto and he won't be in for a while. Now I need you to stand here beside the bed and pull your pants down."

Tyson looked at him with an estranged look; "Excuse me?" he said thinking he was out of his mind. Did I mention Tyson was in for a Prostate Checkup? No? Well he is.

"Stand here for me and I will examine your Prostate." Said this Doctor.

Tyson was lying peacefully on his bed as he reluctantly got off and went beside the bed and bent over and pulled down his pants as his fear got the better when he let go of a gassy fart. "Oops! Sorry Doc!"

The Doctor was on the verge of passing out when he wore a Surgery mask to hide himself from Tyson's stench. "That's Ok. . . It's a normal response to people under this kind of pressure." Said the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled on his white gloves as he had longer fingers than ET and shoved them right up Tyson's Ass as Tyson let out a girlish scream.

On the other side. People were shocked to hear that one of the patients must have been under an emergency Surgery or have been told that their spouse had died from an erectile dysfunction, and Hilary was letting out a crazy laugh as she knew that dying person was Tyson getting his anise checked. Also she done a four-way call on her Cell-phone to Max, Ray and Kai as she held it in the direction Tyson's girlish scream was coming from.

"Oh! That poor Woman! Her Husband must have died!" Said an old lady.

"_Oh Father Christmas! Take me out of this pain and Misery!_" Came Tyson's girlish scream as Hilary laughed more and the old lady feel for the supposedly new Widow.

The Doctor didn't feel anything as he went to one of the drawers in the room, but took off his gloves first and shot them into the garbage, and pulled out some slippery stuff and buttered Tyson's ass-cheeks until they were slippery enough to slide down a rocky hill.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" Tyson said as Kai was right about this part.

"Have you been experiencing some Diarrhea?" the Doctor asked.

"Umm. . . No?"

"Good!" Said the Doctor as this time he shoved his whole hand up his ass one more time as Tyson screamed like he was being rapped.

"_Oh Jesus Christ! Take Me Now!_" Hilary roared in laughter as she really found Tyson's voice very funny.

"Dear Lord. Help that woman through her pain and suffering from the departure of her Husband." Said the same old lady as Hilary's guts were about to explode from the extensive laughter.

The Doctor was really digging in there taking his sweet time as Tyson felt the pain of his private part was being violated. Then relief came as the Doctor yanked out his hand as there was a snitch of Tyson's Diarrhea on his fingertip. "Ooh!" said the Doctor in amazement.

"Oh! Thank you Jesus!" Tyson cried in happiness as the doctor took off his slippery glove and tossed it in the trash as he gave Tyson the Kleenex Box to wipe his Ass cheeks dry.

"Ok Mr. Granger you can go home now." Said the Doctor as he was quickly out the room and gone.

Tyson finished whipping his ass cheeks dry as he slowly and achingly pulled his pants up and ignored the fact that his Penis and his Balls were unbelievably sore, and pulled them all the way up.

Somebody else came in with a white gown and this time it was Doctor Hashimoto! "Hi Mr. Granger forgive me I'm late for your check-up! I had to tend to this poor woman who recently lost her husband in an accident. So let's examine your Prostate!"

Tyson's face was extremely red with sheer heat as he smiled and giggled in wonderment; "Really?" He said as he shockingly pointed to the door Hashimoto came in, "Then Who the hell was that?"

Kai, Tala, and Bryan laughed like crazy as the whole gang was there, Max, Ray, Daichi, Hiro, Hilary, and even Grandpa! "Guys! It's not that funny! People thought I was a rape Victim!"

Bryan was laughing as he whipped tears from his eyes from laughing too hard; "Oh yeah? Old lady Benson from the third floor of the Hospital said; she was giving a vaginal exam and so have many other Women! You're the first dude to ever get that happen to you; even the News man was laughing and trying to hide it!"

Tyson was really red like a Tomato with embarrassment as Bryan was right. Since then, Tyson has learned not to ever go to appointment ever again! Except for an ingrown toe-nail he had the next day.

**Call Me Maybe . . . The Parody?**

BEYBLADE PARODY – Max

Max woke up when he realized he was so freaking wasted last night, got out of bed when he couldn't get the song; Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen out of his head. Yawning hard as he looked carefully out the window, but what made him think the most was; _whose yard is this?_

Max may have realized he had a little too much to drink last night, but the thing he remembered the most was buying a bottle of Vodka with Tyson, since he was going to kill Tyson for setting him up with Hilary, he would defiantly ram it to him.

Max went over to wake Hilary as she was sleeping hard, but wait . . . that wasn't Hilary. No defiantly not Ming Ming since she was so drunk at the BBA Reunion last night. Julia; hell no! She's still at the Reunion and plus she didn't drink. Mariah; Ray would kill him for sleeping with his wife.

Grabbing his pants and shoes as he secretly walked out the door being unnoticed by her. Trying to put his pants and shoes on as he stopped and seen a big ginormous dog; a St. Bernard. Max's heart was racing as he said; "Hum . . . sit Cujo?"

The dog barked at him as he ran back into the house screaming as he noticed the girl was awake; _Who the hell is this?_ Max thought, walking up to her as she looked so much like the actual Carly Rae Jepson. "Holy shit! Carly Rae Jepson!" he gasped, forgetting about his girlfriend Emily, and thinking he actually scored with a celebrity.

"Hey I just fucked you!" she said in a sing-song voice from her song. The problem was; Max noticed it wasn't actually Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Fuck!" He gasped falling down on his ass, "What the hell happened last night?"

The Carly girl gave him a deranged look and a laugh as the facial features showed it was a guy, but it was a guy who had a sex change, and he looked at Max as the random intro for the song Call Me Maybe played in both of their heads, and probably that was his Hangover talking to him. The dude giggled at him as the girlish voice sang out what happened;

(A/N; Based off of a Video on YouTube, and I must say; that's the best Call Me Maybe parody I've seen! That Video belongs to; The Key of Awesome. When I saw that I simply said to myself, nothing can beat this Video! So this is dedicated to The Key of Awesome from YouTube!)

"_We met last night at the club, _

_You told me you were in love,_

_Came home and smutched in the tub,_

_And now you're in my yard._

"_Woke up and saw__ you were gone,_

_You're running across my lawn,_

_Without your pants or shoes on,_

_Here comes my Saint Bernard."_

Max leaned back against the door as she or he, began to get to the details.

"_Vodka was flowing,_

_But cleavage was showing,_

_You're mine, I was blowing,_

_Man we were so FREAKING WASTED!"_

Max heard the music still, and the Carly person looked at him, and sang;

"_Hey, you're my boyfriend,_

_My name is Carly!_

_But all my Doctors,_

_Just call me; Crazy."_

After the when the Carly guy was singing the part; _all my doctors, call me crazy._ She, or he, showed a hospital bracelet that belonged to the 'Loony Bin' as Max would call it, and the name was marked; Jepsen, Carly Rae a.k.a "Crazy."

Carly brought Max into her Kitchen as she made a dozen of pop-tarts. And had a cup of something in it.

"_I made you pop-tarts,_

_With extra gravy!_

_But I'm a Call girl," _she handed him the plate as she poured the gravy on them, and pulled out a gun as she pointed it at him, Max thought he was in trouble for getting drunk with a stripper, and sang the rest; "_You have to pay me."_

"_Psych!"_ she sang, pulling the gun away as Max felt better, and "_I'm just kidding!"_

"_Ar__en't I crazy!"_ she pulled the trigger in the air as she laughed, making Max feel awkward.

After breakfast, which was unbelievably fast, and both sat down in front of the TV.

"_Let's watch twelve hours!_

_Of Chelsea Lately,"_ Max thought, 'this is crazy!' and pretended to hold the gun to his head, and Carly took it away as she, or he, was still involved with the music.

After twelve hours of Chelsea Lately, They decided to go for a walk, but the music in their heads was still going, 'man this is one hell of a Hangover!' Max thought.

"_And all the other boys,_

_Try to Taze me!"_ she sang as a boy who knew her pulled out his Taser and tried his best to keep her away from him. Grabbing Max by the collar and shoving him through the door like a boy-toy.

"_The doors are locked now!_

_You can't escape me!"_

Since watching the incident with the Taser boy, Max backed away from the crazy girl, or boy, and tripped on his or her bed as she, or he, signaled for him to 'come here' as Max was tangled up in the sheets.

"_Come on let's do Sex again,_

_I wanna be more than friends,_

_Look how far my legs can bed,"_ Carly pulled his or her leg far up as Max couldn't believe how far that bended.

Max got out of the tangle of blankets and sheets and sing-sang along; "I'm sorry, I can't stay."

"Look; I don't mean to be rude,

But I don't think that we screwed,"

Carly pulled out her, or his, phone and sang; "_I've got the pictures to prove it,"_

"OH GOD NO!" Max yelled as he looked away; _"Hey don't look away."_

"_You're my one and only,_

_That's what my Doc told me,_

_But don't think you own me,"_ During that last line, Max frowned as he noticed her, or him, washing her, or his, car as he or she tried to bonk the car.

As quick as that image was, Max found her, or him, holding a chicken as she exadurated the random performance, and it was the way her, or his, face that made him want to laugh the way she sang it; "_NOW LET'S SACRIFICE SOME CHICKEN!"_ she, or he, brought the meat cleaver down on the chicken as tons of feathers only hit Max in the face as Music blared around in his mind. Wondering when the hell is the song going to end.

After lunch, which was just as quick as breakfast, they were in her, or his, room as she sang some more;

"_I've got some Hand-cuffs,_" she slapped a pair of hand-cuffs on her, or his, arm and Max's,

_Feel free to spank me!_" She gave him a cheese-grater,

_But here's the safe word!_

_It's; Call Me Maybe._"

Then the next day passed as he began to think about what Emily would say, until this Carly sang once more;

"_Hey, this is my band,_

_They think they hate me,"_

Max looked at the band as the drummer was drumming on Guitar-hero drums, the piano player on a kid's piano, and the guitar player playing notes that didn't look like it, and also Carly was singing into the cleaver that she used on the chicken which still had blood on it;

"They don't look like,

They're really playing." He sang, just when things were going good for Carly, someone in a sailor's' suit walked in from the gate.

"_Crap! That's my Husband!_

_He's in the Navy!"_ Carly looked at Max as she, or he, took off the hand-cuffs as she or he hid them in her or his pocket, "_He's gonna kill you!"_

She or he whispered in Max's ear; "_HE'S ALSO CRAZY!"_

The Sailor husband dropped his bags as he posed like pop-eye the sailor with his fists up in the air; "**I'm Gonna kill you!**

'**Cause that's my Lady!**" he looked at Carly,

"**What's going on here?**"

Carly danced around and sang out; "_he tried to Rape me!"_ she danced pointing at him.

The music was almost coming to an end as to where the part; 'Before you came into my life I missed you so bad' was playing, instead, the Sailor husband sang and acting out every word;

"**When try to Rape my wife,**

**It makes me sooo mad!**" he danced around holding his fists in the air posing as a mad sailor.

"**It makes me feel bad!**

**I'm gonna kick your ass!**" he pointed at Max.

"**Come to think of it,**

**My wife is just a giant drag!**" Sailor looked back and forth at Max and Carly.

"**I need a real man,**" he sang, looking Max in the eye. Giving him a paper that said; Call Me Maybe.

"**So Call Me Maybe!**" the music slowed as if it died, and Max and Carly exchanged glances as they had no idea what just happened.

Later that day, while walking home and saying "good bye" to Carly, or whoever that was, he heard the Same music blaring our from his yard as he heard Emily's voice, but the male voice sounded much like . . . "TYSON!"

"_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you soo bad!_

_And you should know that!_

_I missed you so, so bad, bad, bad, bad!"_

The music was almost finished when he went in the back yard, seeing Emily looking as fucked up like the guys in Hangover, and Tyson passed out drunk on the patio chair, Max walked up and looked happily at Emily.

"So Call Me Maybe!" He sang out as he ran up to her and kissed her.

**A/N;** and that is it! Well, I would have thought of more but I was a little away from my computer, so I decided to leave it at that until I get back to my internet spot, so I hope you like this for now, sorry if you guys wanted more, which there is, so don't forget to review!


End file.
